One Game
by SgtSatine
Summary: "One Game." I said holding up my index finger to make sure they understood. "One." Little did I know one game was all it took to change my life forever.


"What? Is the fearless Hermione Granger actually going to chicken out on a dare?" Ron sputtered while downing of a glass of butterbeer.

"No!" I snapped. "I never chicken out!" Harry, Neville, and Ron all burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted "This dare has gone to far. He'll hex her into oblivion!" She tried to reason with them. Though her efforts were futile, they were completely sloshed.

"A dareths a dare!" Harry slurred "If she don't do it we gets to pick a punishment!" He said pointing at his nose and then at Neville's. They burst into laughter once more.

"Shut up!" Ginny screamed even louder then before. They silenced instantly. "look this dare is dangerous, you **have** to change it!"

"Do not." Neville squeaked then went back to staring into an empty crate.

"Do to!" Ginny pushed his shoulders and he fell backward off the stool he had been sitting on. Ron and Harry were once again in a fit of laughter, and I was getting fed up.

"Hermy and Malfoy sitting in a tree…" Ron sang.

"Ronald!" I screamed, he smiled and continued singing.

"S-N-O-G-I-N-G!" Harry doubled over and was lying on the floor next to Neville

"Stop acting like a two year olds!"

"Were gonna win! Hermy's to much a know-it-all mudblood to do the dare!" Ron spat on the floor. The room quieted instantly.

"I'll do it." I murmured. Then silently I grabbed my book bag and placed it over my shoulder. "I'll see you prats later." I started for the door.

"Remember Hermy, you can't tell no one." Harry shouted from behind me.

"Yeah, go get your **lover**!" **Smack** "Ginny! Why'd you slap me?" Ron whined

"Oh you prick, I hope you're happy!" was the last thing I heard before I left the Gryffindor common room and started for the heads dorm.

"Tell Malfoy you love him." I sighed into my hand as I walked up stairs. Oh How did I get myself into this?

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ginny, Hermy!" I shuttered at Ron's nickname for me, "Come quick!" He had a hint of urgency in his voice and we quickly gathered our things off the library table and followed him to the Gryffindor common room._

"_Ronald…what…is…going…on?" I heaved trying to catch my breath. _

"_Look." He pointed a finger to large crate in the corner. __**Fire Whiskey 30 Jugs **__clearly written on the side. _

"_Ronald honestly. Please tell me that's not why you got us." He grinned sheepishly. I sighed "Thank you Ronald. I really needed to see that you and Harry are going to drink yourselves silly, I'm going back to the library." _

"_No!" Harry screamed before I could stand up. "It's Tuesday."_

"_Congratulations Harry, you know what day it is." I said sarcasm dripping from every word. He smiled and sat down in an arm chair._

"_Don't you remember last year?" I had no clue what he was talking about. "__**Tuesdays**__?" he raised his eyes brows._

"_Yes there were Tuesdays last year…" What was going with these two?_

"_Truth or Dare! Come on you must remember. Every Tuesday the four of us played."_

"_Oh yeah we did didn't we." I rolled my eyes. Not again the whole thing was idiotic. It lasted for two months before we got bored and ran out of questions. _

"_Lets play again!" He snickered. He acted like such a little boy sometimes._

"_No." I said flat out. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because it was stupid!" _

"_One night, come on Hermy." I shuttered again. "Please!" He stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. I peered down into his emerald gaze. Now how could I resist that look?_

"_One game." I said holding up my index finger, "One." _

"_Yes! She's playing!" Harry then grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I pouted and started mumbling about how I could've been studying. "Oh come off it, were going to have fun." I saw Ron and Neville prying open the crate with much difficulty. I snickered and with a wave of my wand the crate was open._

"_Well since that's taken care of, how about rules?" Neville asked handing everyone a jug of the vile liquid. I gingerly placed mine to the side._

"_Rule one, if you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare you drink." I said pulling a paper and quill out of my bag and writing it down. _

"_A whole jug!" Ginny added I scribbled it down on the paper._

"_Really?" Harry asked, "You're going to drink a whole jug."_

"_No." I said simply, "I never back down from a dare." They all snickered. I just rolled my eyes._

"_Rule two," Ron started, "Only the people playing can know what the dare is!" _

"_Rule three no violence. Like making someone hurt someone else." Ginny suggested. We all agreed with that._

"_Rule four If a person takes the dare but doesn't complete it they group will decide a punishment." Neville said._

"_Rule five nothing that will get us expelled."_

"_Hermione!" the four of them chimed _

"_What?" they all laughed "What? I don't want to get expelled!" We signed the paper which magically bonded us to stick to the rules. There was no way anything could go wrong._

_After a two hours of playing Ron, Harry, and Neville were all sloshed, Ginny was getting there, and I was still completely sober. That's when Ron turned to me._

"_Truth or Dare?" He smirked at me. He obviously thought he had something that would get me to drink._

"_Dare." I said feeling very confidant it wasn't going to be anything bad._

"_I Dar…I dare you to….you to." He stammered._

"_Spit it out." I coaxed_

"_I dare you to…tell Malfoy you love him tomorrow at breakfast!" He shouted. My face went pale._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hermione!" I heard my name and whipped around. Ginny was running up the stairs a few floors below me. "Wait up!" I walked down and met her half way. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine Gin." I forced out a laugh.

"My brothers gone to far-"

"Your brother is a vile little weasel that can go puke up a lung!" I spat with a grin on my face. Ginny's eyes widened.

"That's harsh." She stepped back from me.

"I was kidding Gin!" She didn't seem to believe me but I shrugged it off, she was right after all I wasn't kidding. "Look I'm tired and you need your sleep go back down to bed okay."

"I gave him a good slap, there was a bright red handprint across his fa-"

"I said I'm tired now good night!" I flew up the last flight of stairs and stood in front of the portrait of Knight Charles and his Princess, Ella, sitting under a tree. I sighed. Once upon a time Ron **was** going to be my knight in shining armor, but I'm just not sure anymore.

"Mr. Malfoy has been looking for you." the lady spoke. I nodded. I could feel the bloody git leering inside the room, since I stepped on our floor. He was just waiting to pounce on me for scheduling next weeks prefect meeting during his quidditch practice.

"Amortentia." I said softly the lady nodded her head and the portrait opened. Stupid potion, stupid Ron and his stupid sweet smelling cologne. I sighed once more and walked into the room. Sure enough there he stood, arms crossed, classic sneer, and of course his ice cold silver eyes that shot daggers into my soul. Yes the devil himself paced around the room and shot obscenities out of his mouth at an alarming rate. "My, my who knew Draco Malfoy had such an extensive vocabulary." I rolled my eyes then paced over to my desk and buried my head in my hands. I tuned Malfoy out for a short seven minutes well he ranted. Then the low growl that was his voice snaked it's way back into my ears.

"…and why in bloody hell do you get to pick the dates for the meetings anyway? You filthy little Mu-"

"Shut the bloody hell up Malfoy! Or I swear on Merlin's beard I will make you!" I laid my head into my hands, he was silent. Slowly I heard him pull the chair to his desk out and sit down.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I gagged a little.

"Please Malfoy don't talk about my knickers."

"I was only trying to be civil toward the head girl, but whatever. If you don't want Dumbledore happy then it's your problem." I stood up and walked over to our fireplace. Sighing I sat down onto our warm silver and gold rug. "Granger something is really upsetting you. What's going on?" I could feel his gaze upon me as he followed me over to the fireplace. I glanced up into his silver eyes for a second before looking back at the fire.

"Why do you care anyway?" I was to focused on the red flames to hear his response. The way they shot in all directions like Ron's, no not Ron, I was to mad to call him Ron, to angry to call him Ronald. Right now he was Weasley. The flames shot in all directions like Weasley's hair did when he tried to spike it. "That stupid bloody…wanker." I whispered.

"hmm" Malfoy turned to me. I hadn't noticed that he sat down next to me. "Did you say something?"

"No…I didn't say anything." I fidgeted nervously. He just smirked.

"So do you want to talk about what Weasley's done now?" My jaw dropped.

"How did you know it was him?"

"Well it's seems like you and Potter are more like siblings and I don't think he's ever gotten you this pissed off." he shrugged his shoulders "narrowed it down I guess."

"You sure **think** you know a lot about me and my friends."

"So if it isn't Weasel-bee who is it then?" I smirked a little

"Whatever Malfoy." I saw a smirk crawl across his lips. I couldn't believe me and Malfoy were sitting here actually smirking together and at Ron of all people. It was really starting to creep me out. It needed to stop.

"So do you want to talk about it?" my smirk turned into a scowl.

"Not with you." I stood up and calmly walked into my room. "I wonder what's up with Draco?" I muttered to myself as I changed into my pajamas. "He was acting so…so strange." I continued to talk to myself. "like anyone in there right mind would believe I like him anyway." I laughed a little as a settled down into my bed. "Ron and his stupid dares."

--

The next morning I woke up and got ready as usual. It wasn't until I was half way to the portrait hole that I remembered the dare. Oh Ron is going to get it. I took a deep breath and searched for any sign that Malfoy had left already. His bag was still sitting on my favorite red arm chair. I grabbed a piece of paper off my desk and scribbled, _Malfoy, we need to talk. Please be back in the common room at nine. Granger ,_Then opening his bag I placed it inside his potions book at the page that Snape would be assigning for homework. I had just placed the bag back on the chair when I heard Draco coming out of his room.

"Morning." He yawned and then walked into the bathroom. I quickly scurried out of the room and started for the great hall. As soon as I entered the room my gaze fell upon Harry and Ron. They were seated in our usual place at the Gryffindor table. I started over toward them. Ron saw me and I heard his grunt from where I stood. He nodded in my direction to alert Harry that I was here. Harry whipped around in his seat the same big goofy smile he has plastered on his face every morning appeared instantly.

"Morning Hermione. How was your sleep?" He greeted.

"Murngnig." Ron muttered through what I assumed was his second if not third helpings of eggs, bacon, and sausage. He was **such** a pig!

"Morning." I replied cheerfully. "My night was fine. It was surprisingly peaceful. How was yours?" I spread strawberry jam onto a piece of toast then dashed a little cinnamon onto the top of it. It was then that I saw Malfoy walk into the room. Pansy clinging to his arm, Blaise striding next to him with his nose stuck in a book, and Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind the three arguing rather loudly over crackers of all things.

"My night was hell, couldn't sleep. Neither could Ron or Neville, Seamus was pissed. Then when we woke up we had the worst headaches **ever**!" Harry continued and ended up talking about quidditch. I easily tuned him out and began looking around the hall. How to do it? How to do it? I looked over at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle's plates and mouths were completely filled and they just kept adding to the piles they already had. Pansy, having been pushed off of Malfoy was now sobbing into Blaise's pancakes, and Malfoy just sat there minding his own business. He kept his eyes down and focused on his plate. Something was seriously wrong with this boy. I watched him for quite sometime I must admit. He would ran his hand through his white blonde hair, then grabbed a piece of toast off the large stack in the middle of the table. He placed it on his plate then searched for the jam I presumed. Yep I was right he grabbed the strawberry jam from in front of Crabbe and then spread it over his toast. Once that was done I saw him sprinkle cinnamon over the top. I smirked, Me and Malfoy eat our toast the same way, weird.

"Hermy!" I snapped out of my haze "Who are you staring at?"

"Hush Ron, there's no need to shout." I scolded him. He then turned around and looked in the direction of my gaze.

"Malfoy?" He whipped around. I saw Malfoy lift his head at the sound of his name.

"Shh." I tried to quiet him.

"You're starring at Malfoy!" He shouted and other Gryffindors started to look at us.

"Wow, Ronald. I am so proud of you! Here I didn't even believe you were capable of thinking and eating, and you just uttered…" I quickly counted in my head. "11 whole words! Well ten and a half really since you insist on calling me Hermy and not Hermione." I smirked "Your mother would be so proud." He flashed me a quick sneer then continued eating. I rolled my eyes. Pig.

"So…**Hermione**" Harry said putting unneeded emphasis on my name. "When are you going to do the dare?"

"Soon." I squeaked.

"How about now?" Ginny piped up as she sat down next to me. I took a large bite of my toast.

"I'm eating." I said rather rudely.

"You should get it over with. Just go." Harry coaxed.

"Fine." I moaned then sluggishly stood up and looked at Malfoy again. He was still staring at me. My heart rate quickened as our eyes locked. Then I urged myself to step forward. left foot, right foot, breath. Left foot, right foot breath. He stared to turn around when I got closer to him. He looked utterly confused, his pale lips were slightly pursed and his eyes changed from a glossy far off look to sharp glare. As I stopped behind him I felt a lump in my throat. "Ma…Mal…Malfoy," I stuttered.

"What do you want **Granger**?" he snapped.

"I…uhh"

"You're wasting my time." he started to turn around.

"Malfoy I love you!" I said a little louder then I had hoped. He turned back to face me. The room whole room went silent as word spread. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't move. Oh curse Ronald Weasley! I peered around the room, everyone was starring. My eyes landed on Malfoy's. He just sat there mouth agape, not blinking, I don't even think he took a breath. Next thing I know Pansy was laughing hysterically.

"The little mudblood is in **love** with my Drakie!" She squealed. Slowly the whole Slytherin table joined in with her. That is everyone at the table except Malfoy. He was still just starring at me. I opened my mouth slowly but no words came out. Then without thinking I ran back to the Gryffindor table grabbed my books and sauntered out of the Great hall. Halfway to the library I heard loud footsteps coming up behind me.

"Granger!"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I think you need to explain what just happened back there." He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. I hesitated.

"What do you need explained I said 4 words. **Malfoy…I…love…you**." I resisted the urge to throw up as the words came slowly out my mouth.

"Exactly!" Malfoy shouted. I said nothing and continued to the library. "Granger, Why in bloody hell did you have to shout it like then? I mean we do **share **a common room!"

"Just forget about it okay!" I shouted at him.

"Oh forget about it. I see." He said sarcastically "Ms-know-it-all says to forget about it. No! That was** humiliating** for me you little bitch! Now talk!"

"You…foul…loathsome…Arrrggg!" I screamed "No one even cared about you they were all laughing at me!" I walked close to him and got in his face. "Do you know how humiliating that was for me?"

"Then why did you do it?" He threw his arms into the air. This boy was just not going to quit until he got his explanation.

"Just leave me alone." I said backing off and once again started on my way to the library.

"No I want an explanation!" I kept walking, my eyes were welling up with tears, my heart was pounding, I couldn't breath, and to top it all off I wouldn't be able to tell him even if all of that wasn't holding me back because I signed the stupid rules. "Get back here right now mudblood!" Oh yeah Malfoy I was really going to tell you now. He stormed up behind me once more. "Granger!" He walked in front of me and stopped blocking my path. I kept my head down. "Granger." he said softly. I lifted my head to look at him. The tears that I held back were now falling freely from my eyes.

"I…it…was…" I could feel the magic holding my words. I looked in to Malfoy's eyes and hoped he could figure it out., but all I saw was a blank expression.

"You're impossible!" He grabbed my arm and pulled my into a nearby classroom. "we are alone now! Just tell me!" I slipped out of his grip once more and backed away from him. I took a few seconds to stop my blubbering and composed myself.

"It all started last night." He looked at me.

"…and…" I searched my head for any way I could hint that it was a truth or dare game. He started walking closer to me.

"It…had to do with…with….talking."

"Just spit it out Granger!" He shouted once more."

"I can't!" I shouted back.

",and why the bloody hell can't you?" He grabbed my shoulders again, with more force then before. His bony fingers pinched my skin and I was sure they were going to leave bruises.

"Blame Ronald!" I whimpered and struggled to get out of his grasp. Once free I ran to the door and straight to my first hour class.


End file.
